Void Forsaken
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: She was meant to rule under the Supreme Leader. The dark side wanted her. But the light side needed her. She denied herself the choice by escaping her fate. For years, she kept hidden. But now, Snoke found her. His new apprentice, Kylo Ren, has been delegated to carry out her punishment for leaving the First Order. From what they were, they both must overcome who they truly are. OC
1. Captive

**.**

 **Void Forsaken**

 **Star Wars : The Force Awakens**

 **Kylo Ren x OC**

He found her.

She hid from him as long as she could. It was a mistake. The market was busier than usual that morning. Travelers from across the galaxy crowded the stalls in trade. Her face wasn't hidden as it usually was nor did she keep her eyes down. They saw her. She tried to run but the stormtroopers caught her. Their Supreme Leader somehow knew today would be it. For years, she managed to keep herself hidden from his spies, his power.

Today, she failed.

And now, she stood before him. In his presence, she refused to shrink away from cowardice. Her chin remained parallel to the floor, her gaze straight, fists clenched, lips firm. Snoke watched her carefully, waiting to the side of her. His hunched form wouldn't move since she was brought to him. The stormtroopers left them hurried. Their uneasiness seemingly obvious. Their leader had come to the Base not by a hologram projection, but in physicality. He was there, among them.

She hadn't moved as well. The room filled with their tension. The chill of it sent a shiver through her but she refused to tremble. Though, as the wait grew longer, her fear had lessened. Since they found her, the intimidation of her situation forged her mind. She couldn't stop the panic. But as she stood still, challenging his presence with her own silence, she was able to calm herself.

"Turn to me, Avadrie."

She refused, tempting the courage more.

The air grew thick. It would happen soon enough. He would use the force against her. But instead, his sharp nails dug into her arm and he turned her himself. "Do not test me," his haunting gaze pierced any attempt she would make to fight. Before he nearly cut into her jacket, he released her and began in haste. "You've kept yourself from what should have been. Kept hidden from all you were to become. I could end you right here for what you've done. The setbacks you caused the First Order may never be undone. I still see it in you. The dark side wants you still. How strong do you think you are to refuse again? How much longer can you resist?" he spat in pause, tilting his head. "But even now, after all these years, you still choose nothing."

"You couldn't accept my decision-"

"Silence!" it was then, she readied herself, but he looked away suddenly. His jaw tightened. The thick scar running through his face had twitched, pulling at the grey flesh. Something held his focus and seemed to change his intention for a different purpose. "He was told to wait," Snoke lowered his voice. He met her gaze again. "If you react against this, expect worst."

Just as she understood, the entrance door opened. Before she could look, a shooting pain snapped her head to the side. Her legs nearly gave from the impact. Nearly did her lip split open from the strike.

"Supreme Leader," a cloaked man addressed him after a moment of silence. Snoke moved from her as though nothing happened.

"Come, Ren."

Above her brow, a throbbing ache surfaced. A warning not to say nor do anything. Despite the intensity, she straightened herself and tried to face them.

"You summoned me."

Her vision cleared as the voice reached her ringing ears. It was steady, deep and cryptically masked. His dark cloak hung over his shoulders down to just above his boots. She looked up then, cringing by the harsh light from behind them. As her eyes adjusted, she saw them, both watching her. Neither had spoken yet. Simple exchanges were made but nothing more. Hope had left her then. With a mangled breath, she walked to them. Their attention fixed. Once she reached them, her sight cleared completely. The mask, the helmet, the way they were, why she was taken, she knew. Snoke knew this would happen. The moment his apprentice was seen, she would know.

"There now. No explanation need be said. All has been discussed among the First Order. They know who you are, what to do if you resist. You will go with him. If anything should happen, Avadrie, if you do what I expect, it will be the end. Do you understand?" She nodded. There's nothing she can do. "Kylo Ren," Snoke hissed his name to pull him back.

He'd been fixed on her, his focus had shifted. "Supreme Leader."

"You know what to do. I see no further need of my presence here. She's ours, for now."

Kylo bowed his head, motioning her to leave with him. As she passed Snoke, his sharpest nail scratched along her arm. Another warning. Her pace quickened.

The doors closed behind them. He took the lead. She followed. No blood surfaced from her lip. Never has he struck her, not even in training. Snoke did it the moment his apprentice saw her. The leader's intent driven solely by his reaction, she knew it was for him.

Along the hall, a group of stormtroopers marched past, a few attendants and droids, Avadrie kept her eyes down. To them, to those who remembered, she had returned. They knew of her. She shook her head unbeknownst of their stare. It won't be as they think. It can't, she won't let herself. But the Order had Kylo Ren now. He was as she would have been, if not stronger. He would remain close to her, as Snoke would want him to. The fight would be all the more difficult.

They reached the end of the hall to a crossing room. He passed through first and waited. The panic had numbed to withdrawal. Just as she entered, the door snapped shut. His presence should unnerve her. But as she was numb, so was her pulse. He stood to the side, facing her. The hood of his cloak had been pulled back. The mask seemed even more prominent. Without a word, she moved from him to the other side. The massive glass wall revealed the view she had regrettably missed. She touched the window pane. Frost collected along her palm from the outside. Snow covered the trees beyond the Base. She even recognized the path she used to trek. When the guards would wait, she'd run through it alone. Returning only when she felt her legs ache from exhaustion. This was meant to be her home.

"You know where you are," his sudden proximity brought her back to the reality of it all. He followed her carefully. He must be behind her now. Near enough to falter her.

It must be said.

"I understand this is punishment," she began. "To bring me back, to show me what could have been. Your master must have it be known. He plans for my demise. I'm to be broken into submission. He needs me to know the power can never be mine now. But as I assured him, and you, there's no need."

"You rejected the dark side," the words seethed through the mask. "It had you. But you were weak. You chose the light."

She turned to him. He was closer than she thought. "Is that what he told you?"

"He didn't need to."

"Snoke has you, he found you. I have no purpose here. I chose nothing. As the dark side kept me, I ran from it. As the light tore me, I hid."

"You denied-"

"I chose no side, neither the dark nor the light. If you see that as weakness then it's no surprise. Many see it as weakness, fear of the force, betrayal, denial. That's what the Supreme Leader sees. There's no more to expect. It is what it is. I couldn't choose. But you have, that's what matters. You're all he wants now. This is all you want. I shouldn't be here." Silence returned. They stood near enough to feel it. She caught her breath before hesitating. But she asked it of him without thinking. "Take off your mask."

Her throat tightened. This was a mistake. But it was too late, she braced herself. He would raise his hand to her. The force, in its darkest form, will be used to choke the life from her, a reminder of who she was dealing with. She closed her eyes.

The sound of releasing metal opened them. Beneath the shadow, locks of wavy black hair fell over a pair of dark reflective eyes. He held the mask with one hand, running his hand through the strands. Challenging her request with a youthful gaze. Those eyes, they contrasted his pale skin so willfully, it struck her in a luring deception. She saw herself in them.

"What did you want to see?"

Words escaped her in pause. But she couldn't stop herself. She needed it to be known. Her hand reached for him before he noticed. Along the side of his neck, her palm slid into place. The tip of her thumb hovered over his collarbone. Beneath her hand, she felt his pulse unexpectedly. He tensed immediately, pulling back in slight doubt. But she moved with him and revealed herself in fault. "I saw what you wanted me to, Ben."

.

.

.

 _Star Wars. Watched it twice. Kylo Ren. Enough said._

 _Thoughts? Continue?_


	2. Break

**.**

 **2**

 **Break**

She's the reason he's here.

If she gave into the dark side, Snoke may have never showed him what he was capable of. Kylo Ren would have never existed. Ben Solo would have lived out his life torn between two sides. Avadrie told him what he wanted to know without struggle. She hadn't taken a side. She refuses. In time, he'll learn why. If they are to remain as Snoke wants them, he'll learn everything. She believes her punishment will be the end. He knew what was to truly happen.

But as he readied himself, she spoke his name as though it were natural and without consequence. Just by one touch, she knew who he was, how he came to be the Knight of Ren, everything he fights to keep unknown. After she said it, he forced her hand from him and left. He did as she asked. He took off the mask to reveal himself. It was meant to disarm her. She found something else. What did she truly see? From what he felt, entering her mind would require more than he has. His training is incomplete. When he waited for Snoke to summon him, he could sense the power from a distance. She was meant to be what he is now. That power would have grown. She could have been unstoppable, exactly what the dark side needed. After Kylo first saw her, after Snoke hit her, she wasn't what he expected. A young woman, almost frail-looking, hunched over her body, arrested by her surroundings. Her dark hair fell over in waves around her face. Even as she moved to stand before them, he took the dark green color of her eyes as a hint of innocence. Although, the power and influence of her was stronger than his impression. This alone, shouldn't matter.

He was the one now. He took her place. His grandfather knew it was meant to be him. Skywalker needed to be found. The droid had the map. His father has the droid. This girl is just a disregarded novelty, a past design.

"Sir," Kylo snapped to the attendant who backed away in slight fear. "General Hux requests your presence in Landing Seven."

.

She shouldn't have. It hadn't been the right time. But she needed to learn of him. One touch revealed everything.

He left her without command or any mention of what was to come. The punishment for escaping the First Order will not go unfinished. Snoke appointed Kylo Ren to enforce it. After he left the room, Avadrie couldn't remain where she was. Not knowing when nearly brought her into a panic again.

She slid to a stop and leaned against a tree. The land extended as far as she remembered. Something changed though. There was more snowfall and less light. The Base must be generating nearly all of the sun. The massive star should be close to the end if it continues at this rate.

It didn't take them long to catch up. If she left without informing at least the guards outside her door, Snoke would have followed through with his initial threat. They slowed as they noticed her. Both their guns were held over their white armor. It must be time to head back. Avadrie simply pushed off the tree, walked past them and started to run again. They followed close behind. She didn't realize how far out they'd gone until reaching the Landing.

And there they were. Not only was Kylo Ren waiting for them but General Hux as well.

"You think this is acceptable?" The General moved from the platform and grabbed her forearm. She let him guide her from the snow onto the Landing. His grip seemingly tight, reminding her of his superiority.

"Release her, General," Kylo stepped forward.

Hux tugged her arm as he let go. "I expect to hear you began the punishment promptly following this incident, Sir."

She watched him leave.

So it begins.

Facing the mask, still out of breath, the sudden reminder of how cold it was pricked her bare neck. The run made her forget. Her guards moved past them inside without a word from their leader. He remained still. Avadrie caught her breath, noting its visibility. She felt the scratch on her arm more so then when Snoke gave it to her. The long branches of the surrounding trees must have nicked over it.

"You were to stay in that room. How did you leave?"

"I told the guards to go with me," again, not a lie present. Kylo tilted his head, gazing at her more intensely behind the mask. She's not hiding anything from him. With every question of his, she answers.

"Did you use the force?"

"No," she moved to the side of him and stood facing the Base. He examined her closely. Along her hand, a few lines of red tinged the skin. One seemed present along her neck as well. The branches cut her as she ran yet she continued for a distance. But not before informing the guards. She didn't want conflict. Kylo meant to say more. Her hair seemed longer than he first noticed. Tied back loosely, it ended just above the middle of her back. Snoke described her differently.

"Avadrie," he motioned for her to move inside. She lifted her chin slightly at the sound of her name. Without glancing to him, she walked through the doors. As soon as they closed, the stares received from the surrounding workers bore into them. Kylo passed first as she followed. But as she stayed behind before, she now walked beside him. Several attendants bowed their heads for their leader. They know he's to begin her punishment. Avadrie hid the growing discomfort. She knew how the First Order tortured its captives. Render them unconscious to the point of submission. She wasn't an ordinary captive. This was always meant to happen, she only delayed the inevitable.

Down another hall, they passed a control room. It caught her attention. In the center, a tall droid was scanning the monitor. The side digits flashed brightly, indicating a search for a BB unit and a Millenium Falcon.

The names felt familiar. She couldn't place it. Kylo turned down a corridor. Avadrie rushed to him but found the hall empty. She couldn't move. The far end had just cleared out of attendants & troopers. From the right wall, a sudden rush of air blew through the side as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled.

Stumbling through, a dim light revealed the room she knew he would lead her to. Kylo steadied her with one hand before releasing her just as quick.

"Say the name," he positioned himself before her, blocking the room from her sight. She knew it was there. This was it. She shook her head. This is how he begins. "Now."

"Kylo Ren," it left her lips without thought.

"Don't," he stood taller.

She let it go in loss. "Ben Solo," he raised his hand then, summoning the force. She turned away and closed her eyes.

Again, the sound made her gaze back upon his face. He was toying with her. Rather than holding the mask, he moved away and set it above the interrogation chair. He'll strap her to it soon enough. His mask will be close to her face, intimidation and fear.

"What did you truly see, Avadrie?" there, her name spoken now without a shield.

"You," she won't keep it from him. "And myself," he circled the chair, watching her. "I see myself in you. When I took command of the First Order, when Snoke empowered the dark side in me, I see it all. All you are now, I was as well. But you're stronger than I ever was or could be."

"You don't believe that. Why did you turn from the dark side?"

"What does Snoke want you to do?" she found the last shard of courage as the pieces came together. "Who among the Falcon crew has what you need? Your father, Han Solo. How will you face him? Snoke wants you to do it. Just as he wanted me to end the last connection I had with the light, he wants you to kill your father."

And now, the trifling ends.

She felt the sudden stab of heat surround her neck in a choking strangle. "Why do you not fight back?" he walked towards her.

Tears pricked at her vision. "Do you want me to?" she gasped as her throat tightened.

Kylo closed the space between them faster than she was ready for. His hand reached past the void and wrapped around her neck. The influence of his power eased back as they came together. By instinct, Avadrie grabbed his wrists. It did nothing. He backed her into the wall, turning her face to the side. In leaning himself closer, the bridge of his nose brushed against her temple. The grip loosened.

"You should fight me," he breathed into her ear.

"I won't."

"Why?" the tip of his index finger smoothed over her jawline.

"You must do this."

With a final hard squeeze, he released her and backed away. She clung to her throat, gasping for air. Even after, the remnant of his grip kept her immobile. Still keeping her within reach, he waited until she recovered. In a calmer restraint, he continued. "I know you saw into that room. You know what we're looking for. The droid, the BB8 unit, contains the location of Luke Skywalker. It's onboard the Millenium Falcon, Han Solo's ship."

The room spun, her ears rang, she felt faint.

Something's changed from him. She's weak. This would be it. He should take it.

"As this has come to my attention, I no longer have the time nor interest in doing this with you. But make no mistake, Avadrie, I will be the one to carry it out. It will happen. The Supreme Leader has been informed of what I've come across. He's expressed this need with more importance than your demise. Until we have the map, you are simply, a reminding nuisance."

"I understand," her voice was evidently severed and cracked. She leaned heavily into the wall.

"Don't speak," he turned from her. The mask still hung from the chair's side. He reached for it but didn't put it on.

The room seemed smaller. She didn't want to wait. It needed to be now.

"What would you have me do?"

A hint of displeasure flashed across his dark stare. She hadn't removed herself from it since she caught her breath.

"Break," he said no more.

.

.

.

.

 _Yes? No?_

 _Just one little shoutout to MiddayMoon, you are simply, the best. Thank you! Wow._

 _Follow/Fave/Review_


	3. Delve into Shadow

**.**

 **3**

 **Delve into Shadow**

The red light pierced through the black sky like a blinding flare. The aiming would be exact, the entire Hosnian System to be destroyed. Exploding upon instant collision, she felt it. Millions of people taken in no less than seconds. The light in her mourned for the devastation.

Avadrie tried to hide it. But as she turned, it was too late.

Kylo had been watching her since the order was given. She hadn't known. He wanted her to see him like this. Without the mask, to show what it meant to him. But he found more in her. They stared as the sequential blasts lit up the interior vessel. Since they boarded his ship, they were fixed together. Even as new information about the droid came to attention, he kept her by his side. This was different. As soon as he realized what was happening to her, he grabbed her arm and led them out.

In the corridor, Avadrie moved from him and couldn't stop it. Her pulse quickened. An entire solar system, gone by his strategy. The Supreme Leader wanted her to have that strength. The light wouldn't let it. She couldn't catch her breath. It hitched as his arm suddenly reached across her stomach. He faced forward without looking at her. It worsened. Despite the hesitation, she clung to the support. Her left hand wrapped around his forearm while her right seized his upper arm. His gaze still avoided hers. Their height difference seemed evident. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

"Leave us," he spoke to someone, Avadrie hadn't seen.

For several minutes, they didn't move.

She felt herself return as the pulse faded. Sensing it, Kylo maneuvered her back against the wall, placing himself in front of her, again. "This won't be enough to convince me. You're not as far gone as you want us to think. The light only has your humanity, the dark side has everything else."

What did he think? That she meant to dissuade him? Her reaction had no purpose. The last thing she wanted was to let it overwhelm her. She shouldn't have been holding onto him. He still held her up.

"Why would you do this?" With that, he removed his support. Her palms rest flat against the relieving cold of the ship's wall at the loss. A slight wave rushed over her. She steadied herself. "You wanted me to watch. When I couldn't, you moved us out here, away from prying eyes. Why stop it?"

His dark brows rose slightly, tempting her to continue.

"Am I not meant to break? Keep me by your side, witness all you finish, this is how. And yet you hide my weakness from the Order? Is that not the point?" she distanced herself then. Sliding along the metal, opposite the control room, where would she go?

"The _point_ ," his fist met the wall, arm extending out to block her way. "Is far from what you know."

She tried to keep moving, he forbid it.

"Sir," a female stormtrooper towered beside them. Her metallic armor contrasted against the formality, a Captain. Kylo acknowledged her but kept them as they were. "We're ready to leave. The droid and its guardians may already be aware of imposing danger. The Order awaits your command."

"It's given," simply said, he lowered his arm and faced her. "Return to Base, Phasma. Prepare for their arrival."

The Captain bowed and left.

There was no recognition or even care for Avadrie's presence. She didn't expect there to be. As Kylo backed away, she could breathe easier. The droid and his father must be close. He'll go after them. She needed him to leave her. If only to gather herself, the distance would help.

Although the Captain was gone, he seemed to stare into where she stood. "The first strike ration will attack before we land. All unnecessary rebels should be taken care of. The droid is on Takodana. Han Solo sought advice from Maz Kanata," he lowered his voice when mentioning his father. It was said. She's to go with. Amidst a battle, it must be part of the plan to lose her there as collateral. Though, as he told her, she knew nothing of his plan. There must be a way to stay. It's grown much, his influence. The dark in her has been reaching for his. It scared her. She felt herself delving into his shadow. She's tried pulling away but he doesn't let her out of his sight. "Come," he snapped her attention back.

From her position, she had to compel her legs to work. Even as she unknowingly fell in step with him, balancing proved difficult. By the time they entered through a shallow archway, Avadrie disregarded herself. She moved past him and took solace on a metal bench. Leaning over her knees, it still won't let her forget. The light continued to gnaw at her once more. Images of thousands running and screaming as their planet was lost.

"Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head.

"Look," he demanded.

The haze faded just enough to yield. There she saw him standing next to a raised column with a disfigured mask above. From time and ruin, it seemed to cave in. It was enough. When the recognition settled, Avadrie felt a stab in her arm. She cried out, slapping her hand over the scratch.

"Tell me who it is," Kylo's gaze lowered to her arm then back to her face.

She looked again. "Darth Vader."

"You know more than that," he reached forward, removing her hand and covering the scratch with his own. She tried to pull away but felt the burning cease just as he touched it. "You know who he is to me, what I intend to do, you know everything of me. And here I am, touching you in the same way with nothing. I still know nothing of you. All I know is from what I've been told."

"You said there was no time for this," the pain was gone.

"Do you want me to let go?" he leaned into her face. She angered him.

"Yes," even more.

He squeezed her arm before moving that grip to the back of her head. With a fistful of her hair, he pulled back just enough.

"And now?"

"You're stalling," she could barely say it. He let her go then, running his hand through her strands. Moving what he had over her shoulder, he knelt down. The ends of her hair still in his palm, below her chest. She should stop. "The droid's close, your father must be too. You don't think you can face him yet."

He pulled down then, causing her to nearly crash into him. Before she did, he somehow slowed it and placed her forehead against his. "You see much, Avadrie," she wanted to close her eyes but his mouth kept her focus. "What would you do if you had me like this? If you took command and I refused?"

"End it," she tried again.

"No," they separated. "That's what you want now, not what I asked."

"I answered."

"Enough," he left her on the floor as he suddenly stood. With one last glance to the mask, he turned on his heel. Near the arch, he pressed his palm against the wall. A blue light scanned over his fingers until a hidden drawer slid open. Inside, his own mask resided. She watched him pause a moment before putting it on. Again, she's failed. Her existence must truly be endured now until another end. "Move, we're leaving."

.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _Thank you! I know I missed the Kylo Ren reading traffic by a few months. All the hype was in December and January just as the movie came out. Probably should have asked my muse. Alas, I love writing in the Star Wars realm and I once again thank those who are delving into this regardless._


	4. Locked In

**.**

 **4**

 **Locked In**

The attack on Takodana had been intercepted by Rebel fighter pilots.

Just as their command shuttle neared to land, Kylo suddenly pulled up. A blaster struck the wing with a violent jerk. Avadrie slammed into his side. The sharp corner of his chair met her rib cage. He evened out the ship. They sped out of the area before being seen. It hovered over a vast lake hidden by the forest.

She watched him, his gloves clenched over the steering gauge. Her grip found the handle again, the only security she had. Despite the danger, he wanted her up front. To fly through an unknown territory, unfastened, something was bound to happen. He clearly knew it would. Silence kept them waiting. The distant battle sounds continued not far. Explosions, shouts, firing, more stormtroopers must have grounded. He'll determine when, for a safer opening to land. The Rebels knew the Order was attacking. This was more involved than she thought. Perhaps more than he thought.

"Are you hurt?" he surveyed the monitors.

"No," she looked out behind them through a small side window.

"You must have injured yourself," he didn't turn to see, unconcerned. If she had been seated behind the command deck, it would be safer. She didn't answer. Beyond the ship, to the east of their position, quick movement caught her focus. "If it prevents you from-" a loud static interrupted him. The first commander of the strike ration needed further instructions. He answered.

She let go of the handle and subtly moved to the window. There it was again. Behind the dense forest, a brief flash of color caught her. Orange and white zooming through the green. It slowed along the edge of a hill. She saw it, the droid. Its mechanical orb body paused in a clearing. This small being held the location of Skywalker. She felt a tinge of urgency surrounding her temple. The First Order could win. Avadrie glanced back to Kylo. He hadn't seen. If she reveals the droid now, it would all be over.

The BB unit turned then and seemed to look right at her. Rather than rolling away, it moved closer.

" _Stop_ ," in her mind, it shouldn't have been understood. The droid stopped. Avadrie felt the pulse. " _Keep going, don't let us see you,"_ brazing against her rib cage, the pain heightened. She chose the light for this despite everything. The droid backed away, lowering its head as though thanking her. It soon disappeared behind the woods. She cried out, the conflict surfaced. Her body gave into itself. Crouching low, she tried to ease it. By helping the droid, the Rebellion, the darkness constricted her in sanction. It won't let her do this beyond consequence. She didn't even know it was possible.

Behind her, the warmth of his hand pressed against her spine, she jumped. "You are hurt."

She shook her head, lowering herself more, away from him. "It's nothing," she slowly sat upright between two panels. Gathering herself, the pulse worked against it to return the balance. Although it was nothing new, the struggle had amplified. She wasn't ready.

"Stop hiding it," he moved too fast for her. In a swift motion, he undid his mask. Reaching for her side, he applied pressure to what he thought caused her collapse. She cringed, biting her lip as he did. She should let him think it was the wound.

"Why remove the mask for this?" she spoke aimlessly. "Can you not see as well with it on?" sarcasm wasn't like her, the injury would be the blame. He needed to stay on her, not the land. In case the droid might be seen.

He narrowed his gaze. "You fear it."

"So you mean to put me at ease?" she watched him grimace, examining her further. "I should get hurt more often. If it's not you or the Order causing this, you worry?"

"You're not bleeding," he peered back.

"It'll just bruise."

"And yet you screamed."

"I tried to look at it myself and used too much pressure," the pain had eased back considerably.

The static returned with the Order requesting his attention. He glanced to the front cabin before snapping to her. "Strap yourself over there, we're going back in."

Without hesitation, and slight limp, she crawled past him to secure herself. He stayed to oversee it but the Order repeated itself more urgently. After grabbing his mask, he left. Avadrie clung to her chest, its normalcy restored.

The droid was safe for now. His sighting couldn't be located out the cabin. But if she were to protect it further, the next struggle could rage beyond repair. The choice was made before she even accepted it. The light hid the droid from Kylo Ren, the dark punished her for doing so. The Supreme Leader was right, she can't keep fighting for much longer. Although, he was wrong about his apprentice and the influence he might have on her. It was in his presence that she managed to surrender to the light. The darkness may have fought back but the droid was out of their possession.

She felt the ship lift itself above the trees. There must be a clearing now. Through the brig, as they neared it, she witnessed the chaos. They soon landed and the hatchway opened. Smoke and air rushed into the vessel, filling Avadrie's senses. He moved towards it, fastening his mask along the way. As it sealed, he paused in front her. She expected him to force her out of the restraints, drag her outside and let the war rid of his nuisance. Instead, he tightened the straps.

"If I see you out there," he brushed past her, lightsaber in hand. "I'll let them finish my task."

She stared down the hatchway long after he walked down it. He wanted to end her himself. It couldn't have become as clear as it just did. It shouldn't relieve her, it did. As she listened and watched though, it needed to be seen. With little effort, she undid his fastening, stooped down the ramp and hid as much as possible.

Rubble lay waste everywhere. What used to be a stable ruin was now non-existent. The Order had become a ruthless entity. At a close distance, Avadrie felt it again. The familiarity of his influence. Beside a tall, edged pillar, an armed wookie fought next to an older man. Both immersed in battle, shooting from their weapons. The man turned to take down a running stormtrooper. She saw his face. Han Solo, his father.

From a nearby blast, she suddenly lost her footing and grip. Her left foot slipped down the side of the ramp causing the rest of her body to fall. The wound from before shot a piercing pain, blinding her as she clutched to it. She had somehow rolled further from the ramp. More firing, from the Resistance above, rained down all around her, taking out the surrounding attendants who had just dismounted their shuttle.

Avadrie shielded her head and managed to crawl beneath a remnant of the castle. Against the smooth stone, she frantically searched for Kylo. It wasn't fear that drove her to find him, rather mortification. Despite the danger, it was the exposure that left her unnerved. A strong blast edged the stone behind her. From its shrill impact, she forgot herself and cried out. It couldn't have been heard over everything.

But Han Solo heard her.

He peered in her direction, signaling the wookie. She met his stare and regretted it. An alarmed growl echoed from the hairy companion. She shook her head at them. Han looked her over, confused.

 _Get back on the ship_. One thought, for her own sake, reminded her of the situation.

Her body refused. The aching reminder throbbed in nauseating waves. Her entire side seemed paralyzed. It couldn't be the injury, alone. She stared into the ground. If she even readjusted herself, she'd have to curl up to keep from crying. Before she tried again, a bright line of red flickered past the trees. Just as it vanished, a shadow, carrying something against its chest, moved into the open. Kylo Ren emerged with a young unconscious girl in his arms.

Beneath a crumbling archway, he suddenly halted in seeing Avadrie. No one had yet noticed either. She quickly glanced back to Han. Much closer than he was before, he must have tried to reach her. He saw something then that made him try again. _No._ She urged her plea to the wookie, who, by some chance, stopped his friend and dragged him away. Though out of sight, she knew they were still watching.

Out of impulse, Avadrie forced herself up to her knees. Tears clouded her vision as the stabbing chafe faltered any movement. Though just as it did, it numbed down at the same intensity. A strong pair of arms lifted her from the debris. She blinked away the water to find the mask looking down at her.

The engine of their shuttle suddenly roared alive, a vacant command, as they neared the ramp. Avadrie craned her neck to understand her surroundings. Back to where she first spotted him in the woods, the girl lay sprawled on the ground. Her legs awkwardly bent, as though she fell, or was dropped? From a short distance, another man had been shouting for the girl. He ran over to her, slid across the ground and shook her awake. His beige leather jacket shouldered with dark red quickly assaulted Avadrie's thoughts. She knew it. The girl soon opened her eyes. She gazed at him disoriented but then sprung erect. As Kylo turned them towards the hatchway, the last thing Avadrie saw was of the girl frantically pointing at them. She spoke to the man beside her while attempting to rise up. Her intense stare fixed on Avadrie.

.

.

.

.


	5. Revival

**.**

 **5**

 **Revival**

"I didn't leave that girl for mercy. You've ruined what we needed. I dropped her when I saw you outside the ship. Once again, you got in the way. The second it shot through you, it possessed me the same. I had but one choice," he slammed his fist against the panel, activating the cell door. "When you're near my influence, what you feel lessens and I alone receive the consequence." Avadrie stood far from him, entering the cell close to the far wall. "You're to remain here until I decide otherwise."

With a final threat, he left the cell.

Cold metal surrounded her. Another familiar chill swept over the room. His mother was imprisoned like her. By his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, Lea was alone in a cell so close to one such as this. Memories clouded Avadrie's vision.

His memories have become hers. His family's memories were known through their stories. The pain, love and heartbreak. All of it has only intensified.

This has gone on long enough.

Avadrie decided for him. From within the deepest chamber of her mind, she summoned what she's kept hidden. The blackened force crept through her blood. Thrashing for release, begging in temptation, she let it rise. From the void, the cell door burst open. Flame collected over the archway, it swept over her as she passed through. Just short of the hallway, she spotted his retreating form. The blast surprised him but he soon recovered as she led him into a chase.

Corridor after corridor, she raced down. Even with the speed, he easily gained on her. It was anticipated. She let him crash into her, sending them into a vacant room. As they faltered, she pushed him more. With her knuckles bleeding white, she sent all she had through him.

"End this!" Her voice found its strength one last time.

Inside his mask, she used enough power to suck out the air. Consumed by suffocation, he threw it off and slammed into her. They met the floor beside it. His forearm pressed into her neck.

Staring with regret and denial, it was unheralded. He pressed no further, merely leaned closer and kept her beneath him. Again, she saw herself in his dark eyes. He moved back suddenly, nearly jerking as though he saw something as well. Without reason or mind, she reached for his face and knew the answer. "You never intended to kill me," this, all she's endured, was always meant to happen. She had to refuse command of the First Order, he had to become Kylo Ren, they were to fight here, together. Snoke knew how it would end. No matter how long she hid, how hard she fought, she was always meant to be here.

He sat upright, their legs still touching. Despite his calm demeanor, she caught sight of his own hand shaking. They stared, he spoke. "You're to rule alongside me. I'm to take the last light from you and crush it. Your punishment has never finished with your death. You are to become what you were meant to, with me," he watched her as she saw the truth in him. "And you will. Let it, I need you for what I must become. I know what you feel. I rejected it until I let myself have you. I know now there's nothing to be done but accept us. You'll fight it, you'll deny us, it won't last," where her hand fell, his now followed. "Don't let this fight keep us from mastering our claim. Let your revival awaken."

.

.

.

 _Thoughts?_


End file.
